Heiress
by SheDevil2050
Summary: Zuko and Katara's youngest daughter learns to fire bend, but the oldest does not bend at all... or has something been missed? Katara teaches Kana that Fire is in the heart.


Zutara Family Oneshot. Enjoy.

Katara searched frantically through the Palace. She heard crying, and although she did not know from whom it came, her motherly instincts kicked in and she ran to find the source.

As she approached the main hall she found a giggly two year old, rolling around on the floor. She rounded the corner and had a jaw dropping moment.

Half the furniture that used to resign in the main hall was burned to a crisp, and the other half was still flaming. The look on her face brought another round of sheer giggling from her daughter. Katara smiled and scooped Destiny up into her arms.

She shushed her giggling, and called for her husband. "Zuko!" she only had to call once. If there was a hint of worry in her voice, she didn't notice, but Zuko could catch it. He flew around the corner at the end of the hall that Katara had just come from. He slowed down only upon seeing the look of annoyance on her face.

He finally made it to her, and glanced unknowingly to the toddler in her arms. "What is it?"

Katara's finger pointed in the direction of main hall. Zuko's jaw dropped as well when he saw the charred furniture a new string of maniacal giggles erupted from the little girl in Katara's arms.

Zuko, still unable to speak pointed to the scalded main hall, and then to his daughter. She grabbed his finger and began to gnaw on it with her newly acquired teeth.

Katara's hand moved to her hip. "Well, it wasn't me!"

Zuko stole the two year old from Katara's arms and twirled her around. Destiny squealed in delight.

Katara watched her husband and she smiled. Then her ears caught it again, the crying, still coming from a room down the hallway. She looked at her husband and second born one last time before turning to follow the noise.

Katara stopped. "Hey, send a message to your Uncle, will you? I'm sure he will have much more grand a time replacing all of this then I will." She shot a glance in Zuko's direction, only to catch him sticking his tongue out, with his eyes scrunched closed. She watched as Destiny examined her father, and then did the same. Then they both laughed. Katara shook her head lovingly and then went to find the source of the sobs.

Katara walked down the corridor until she got to Kana's room. Kana was lying in her bed, under the covers crying.

Katara moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kana, what's wrong honey?"

Kana muttered something, but it was muffled by the covers. "Kana, you're going to have to… I can't hear you, babe."

Kana threw the covers off from her. She was completely on the other side of the bed. She rolled off, and ran to where Katara was. Tears streaked her face and her nose was red. She was holding a corner of her dress that was thoroughly scorched.

"I said, Destiny burnt my dress." She stared to cry more. Katara pulled her into a hug, still a bit confused.

"We can get you a new one, it's no big deal. Really, it's nothing to cry over." Katara was trying to be kind, but she was baffled that something as little as a burnt dress could make her little warrior burst into tears. Suddenly, before the words even left Kana's mouth, they appeared in Katara's head.

"It's not the dress mom!" Kana pulled away, not violently, and grasped the maroon fabric of Katara's own dress. "She's a fire bender."

Katara understood then. Princess to the fire nation, not being able to bend fire, it was unethical. Katara felt sorry for her daughter, but she could not feel completely bad. Yue was full tonight, bright in all her glory.

Kana went on. "How can I even expect to be the daughter of the _Fire Lord_, and show my face in public when my younger sister can light fire with her sneezes, and I can't even stop the flame." She looked down sadly, no longer crying, but falling into a deep depression.

Katara shot a worried glance at Yue before putting her back to her. She took her daughter's face into her hands. "Look at me. Kana, look at me."

Kana's teary eyes slowly raised to meet Katara's. Katara watched in awe as she looked into the mirror of her past. And, although the cerulean eyes that she was looking into weren't hers, she saw for the first time, something so very important that she had missed.

Katara jumped off the bed. "Kana, come with me. Come quickly." She grabbed her protesting daughter's wrist and drug her out of bed.

"Mom… MOM! Where are we going?" Kana was both confused and slightly excited.

Katara chuckled. "Just come on!"

They ran through the back doors of the palace, down the steps, and across the court yard. They continued to run until they came to a wall of white marble and ran along it for a couple of minutes. Finally they stopped and Katara knelt down next to Kana.

"Are you tired?" Katara asked her daughter quickly. Kana blinked a couple of times and then answered a bit bewilderedly.

"No… actually." She stood tall and took a couple of deep breaths. She smiled.

Katara kneeled down and took her daughter by the shoulders. "Kana, listen to what I am going to tell you."

Kana blinked and then narrowed her eyes. She nodded, staring her down intensely.

"I want you to break down this wall." Katara grinned.

Kana looked at her mother like she was insane.

"What? It's rock… I can't." Kana frowned. She looked up and down the wall.

"It is not! Give me your hand." Kana reluctantly placed her hand in her mothers. Katara placed her daughter's hand to the wall, and Kana immediately jerked her hand back. The wall was _ice _cold. Kana gave Katara a questioning look.

Katara smiled "It's made out of ice." Katara continued before Kana's questions came. "This is your first test as a fire bender. Melt a part of the wall."

Kana looked at her mother in disbelief but Katara just looked at her daughter, then back to the wall.

Kana sighed and stood up. Her father had told her about fire. It came from inside. But it was not all just chi; it was in your heart.

She placed her hands against the wall. Ignoring the tingles that the ice gave them, she closed her eyes. She took several breaths in and out, and imagined her hands super heating and melting threw the ice. The ice cowered as the flames in her hands grew stronger, until it could not take it any more. The ice burst, the wall destroyed.

Kana's eyes flew open, only to find her hands and the wall in the same place she left them. She scoffed in anger.

Katara was sitting quietly on the warm grass, waiting. Kana turned on her.

"Why would you make me do this!? You know I'm not a fire bender!" Kana's hands flew up and she pointed an angry finger at her mother.

Katara's eyes went dark. "You are a fire bender."

Kana's heart beat rapidly in her chest, the threw her hands side to side and yelled in her mother's direction. "Well I'm not, so you might as well just disown me!"

Katara rose and took an angry step toward her daughter. "Try harder!"

Kana did not back down she stepped forward and got as close to her mother's face as she could, and she threw her arms up in a fit of rage. "I AM NOT A FIRE BENDER!" She yelled, loud enough to wake the entire palace.

Katara looked beyond Kana and smiled. "I know your not."

Kana began to cry. She looked down and turned her back to her mother. "Then why would you drag me out here to show me what I can't do?"

Kana felt her mother's cheek next to hers as Katara knelt down next to her. "I brought you out here to show you what you can do."

Kana opened her eyes, and was baffled by what she saw. The entire wall lay in ruin, with sharp angry spikes of ice shooting up in every direction. They reflected the face of the moon, throwing pools of light across most of the court yard.

Kana looked in excitement at her mother, who just nodded and stood. Kana stuttered in disbelief. "I'm a—a water bender."

"How did this happen?" Kana was happy, but confused as to how water ran in her blood line. "We're the royal family of the _Fire _Nation."

Katara knelt again and took her daughter's hands. "Kana, do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were younger, every night before you went to bed?"

Kana nodded. "Yeah! About the water princess, and her buffoon brother? And the Avatar?" Kana loved those stories. When her mother had stopped telling them, the water princess had just gone to a creepy swamp and had met a man who could bend the swamp vines using the water in them. She had seen visions of her mother, who had been killed by the Fire Nation, when the Fire Nation was run by a bad man.

Katara was glad that her daughter remembered the stories. Although she told them as many, she was sure to keep them in order. The good thing about traveling the world and having so many adventures was that she got to tell them to her daughter. And although Katara wanted, so badly to keep her two daughters with her always, the majority of her heart wanted them to live a part of their lives as she had.

"Do you remember the first story I ever told you? When the water princess became angry with her brother, who blamed her for the canoe crashing?" Katara raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes. She lost her temper and destroyed that ice burg, the one that the Avatar was under!" Kana spat it out quick. Then she realized. "Just like I did… You got me angry to see if I was a water bender or not."

Katara nodded. "I personally have found that you don't have to be a fire bender to be a part of the fire nation." She poked her daughter's chest softly. "The fire is in here."

Kana looked into her mother's blue eyes, the same ones she saw in the mirror every morning. "Why did you say personally?"

Katara grinned mischievously. She raised her hand forward to a tear that still rested on Kana's cheek. Her fingers swept back, and the tear followed, floating in mid air. Kana's eyes crossed as Katara placed the tear drop, right on the tip of her nose.

Kana jumped into her mothers arms. "It was you! In the stories—it's always been you." She smiled as she buried her face into her mother's neck.

She pulled back as she realized something. "Oh…" She looked down, a bit embarrassed.

Katara's grin faded. "What is it? What is that look for? Kana… what did you do?" Katara's voice got a little edgy, she was still the mom.

Kana sighed. "Last Sunday… at dinner with Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki… I kind of called Uncle Sokka a buffoon…" Kana looked at her mother hesitantly, and watched as she burst out in laughter.

"Come on." Katara took Kana's hand and led her back to the house. She remembered, and then stopped. Turning around, she fixed the wall, returning it to its former state while Kana oo'd and awe'd. They walked back to the palace, but rather than going straight to Kana's room, Katara led her daughter to her bed room.

Katara lit a candle and then walked down the narrow hall way that led to a smaller courtyard with a large fountain. Kana fallowed.

"Kana please sit." Kana did as her mother asked. Katara put down the candle and then moved to sit right in front of her daughter. Katara took a very deep breath she looked at Yue and bowed her head a bit. In her head, she thanked Yue for blessing her with a water bender. Katara shivered as an ice cold breeze circled the courtyard, as Yue acknowledged the thanks. Katara smiled. Kana felt it to, and fear rose in her eyes.

"It's alright. I was just thanking Yue for blessing me with such a beautiful water bending daughter." Kana smiled and gazed at the moon. Another breeze swept through the courtyard, blowing lightly through Kana's hair. She giggled.

"I have something for you, Kana." Kana watched as her mother reached for her hand. She pushed it forward, and when Katara had it, she placed in it a small, slightly battered necklace. Kana examined it, and she knew, from the stories, exactly what it was.

She examined the blue stone of the water nation emblem. She ran the silk lace through her fingers. "Your mother's necklace… just like from the story."

Katara took the necklace and moved behind Kana. She hooked it as she spoke. "In the story, Gran Gran gave it to my mother, and my mother left it to me. And now I am giving you, so that someday, you can give it to your daughter. And when you give it to her, you can share your story."

Katara and Kana hugged, and after a bow to Yue, and her chilly acknowledgement, they went into the palace, and went to Kana's room. Kana climbed into bed, and Katara tucked her in. She kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep tight my little water bender. We'll start training tomorrow." Katara patted her daughter's stomach and turned to leave when Kana piped up.

"Mom?" Katara stopped and turned toward her daughter, smiling. Kana smiled back.

"Tell me a story."

* * *

Katara walked into her room and began to get ready for bed. She heard Zuko come in behind her. "Did you put the little one in bed?"

Katara turned around and burst into laughter at what she saw. Zuko's clothes had various scorch burns and they were full of holes.

Zuko frowned at her and pulled off his shit gingerly. "Yeah, laugh now. But our entire vacation fund has been invested into new furniture. Uncle will be here sometime before Friday."

Katara went and sat back down. Zuko hugged her from behind. Katara shoved him off playfully and removed her hair piece, laying it carefully on the table.

Zuko pulled up a chair next to her. "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

Katara was about to ask what when he stretched out his arm, and held it in front of her. She gasped.

On his arm, that was now mostly hairless there was a little pink hand print. Katara looked at Zuko.

"I know it probably hurts, but that is the single most cutest evil thing I have ever seen." She grabbed his arm and examined it closer.

Katara bent some water out of the wash bowl across the room. She placed her hand over the little hand and took a deep breath as the water began to glow blue.

Zuko examined his well-healed arm and grinned. He pulled Katara into a kiss. "Thank You."

Katara laughed. "Soon I wont be the only one who is going to be able to do that."

Zuko's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? She's a…" He couldn't finish, for Katara pulled him into another long kiss. When they broke apart Katara got close to his scared ear.

"I had a talk with Yue today." Zuko rolled his eyes. He loved his wife, but she was to like his Uncle; always having conversations with the random inhabitants of the spirit world. "You might want to hide Kana's old crib somewhere Destiny won't 'sneeze' on it."

Zuko's hands went to his wife's shoulders. He held her away from him, looking into her eyes. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her in a circle. He told her he loved her, and she said the same back.

Katara went over to her mirror and took her hair out of its bun, while Zuko fixed the bed. She looked at him through the mirror so that she could see his expression to the next thing that came from her mouth.

"Oh and sources say… It's a boy."

So that was just some fun. It is one of my personal favorites. I like it alot, and I hope that you liked it just the same. Also, I have decided to start doing requests, so if you have any ideas, hit me up, and all write it and post it here and on DeviantArt, and give you full credit for the idea. Please try and stick to one shots, but if you have a really amazing idea, i will consider a story.

SheDevil


End file.
